Attack on Titan The Diffrent Point of View
by Beastime
Summary: The epic adventure, with a diffrent view point.
1. Attack on Titan Chapter 1

Attack on Titan

Chapter 1 The Inner Walls…

While in the Wall Maria my friends Kishia and I where doing our evening patrol around the gates. "Hey Kishia what do you want to do after patrol today?"Nathan asked. "Probably get something to eat, and then head home." Kishia answered. While walking a mysterious man in the Survey Corpse jacket came running past us. "Hey stop!" Nathan shouted. He blew a whistle and

Sprinted after the man. While chasing the man to his own eyes the man climbed the house with no problem. "A parkourer, so be It." Nathan said to himself with a smirk. Without a second thought, he wall jumped onto the house. Soon he spotted the man, and with one clean shot he took out his rifle and shot him in the leg. The mysterious man fell to his knees and rolled of the roof. Some time later Kishia met up with me and we disgusted the charges. "It's to late WERE

DOOMED!" The man screamed. Before we can ask what he was talking about what he was saying a strike of lighting appeared right behind the wall. Nothing appeared, but soon the wall busted open! Well all stared and we couldn't believe our eyes. The Armored Titans standing tall over us. "Whoa…" They both said looking up at it. Luckily, because we where small to him he did not see us and sprinted into the city. The dust and rocks flew everywhere, eventually hitting us.

"We need to evacuate the citizens!" Kishia shouted over the rumbling of the Armored Titan. Before we could even try the titans started Thot Walking, running, and crawling threw the hole in the wall.

"We got to get out of here!" Nathan yelled over the noise. Before we could run a titan about 15 meters tall! The titan looked down at us and grabbed Kishia right from the ground! "AHHHHHH!" Kishia screamed. Without second thoughts the titan ate her! The blood flew everywhere like a sprinkler, soon everything went black from there. After a while Nathan woke up in a castle like building. He stood up and looked out the window. While looking out the window Nathan realized that he wasn't in wall Maria anymore. He was in wall Rose "What the hell happened…"

Chapter 2 coming soon…


	2. Attack on Titan Chapter 2

Attack on Titan

Chapter 2 Hot Pursuit…

While thinking of what happened in Wall Maria, Nathan took a look around the hospital. "How did they get to wall Maria without going threw the others…?" Nathan asked himself. Soon Commander Erwin stepped threw the hospital doors with a suspicious look in his eye.

"Attention! When you're out of these hospitals you are going to serve the Survey Corps, so get well soon!" Erwin shouted. Nathan thought to himself,"How am I supposed to do this? Imp a police officer, not a suicidal maniac!" Some time later, the hospital staff told everyone whose well, and healthy to go meet Commander Erwin outside. As everyone slowly walked

outside Commander Erwin gave all of us 3D Maneuver Gear. "Now when all of you hooked on to your gear, you have Three hours to prepare for your first mission outside the walls." As soon as he said outside the walls Nathan shivered in fear. Three hours later, we all spotted horses and a crowd of people outside cheering and wishing us luck.

"This might not be so bad after all." Nathan said to himself. When the gates lifted we all road our horses right behind Commander Erwin. "Come on! Pick up the speed!" A man beside Nathan shouted over the rumbling of horse's feet. Soon we made it to the forest. Suddenly the ground started to shake and tremble. "What the hell?" A recruit said. "Look!" Suddenly a abnormal titan was running straight for us! "Advance, quickly!" Erwin screamed over the noise. Soon all our horses paid no mind to the titan; however the titan belly flopped on two our men. "That would have been better in a pool…" Nathan mumbled to himself.

Chapter 3 coming soon…


	3. Attack on Titan Chapter 3

Attack on Titan

Chapter 3 Surprise, Surprise

While ridding the horses threw the forest, the ground started rumbling and trembling. "What the hell?" Nathan and some of the squad thought. Not so far away, a squad of abnormal, and one crawler started zooming threw the forest! "Shit! Advance and split up into groups, we will meet back on the trail in one hour!" Erwin commanded, however Nathan was so frightened, he went backwards! He literally drifted on the horse; however the titans did not follow him.

Some time later, Nathan was riding in the distance staring at the wall, when suddenly the horse hit a pot hole. "Whoa!" Without a second thought, the horse threw Nathan of it and started speeding of into the distance. "Come back!" He yelled. "Dam…" Later, Erwin, and some other squad members where riding threw the forest when the unexpected happened. One of the members tried to get in front of Erwin, but to his surprise he hit a tree, and died on impact. "It wasn't a race." Erwin said with a blank look.

While Erwin and the others where riding, Erwin took a quick look behind him and realized Nathan wasn't there! "What the, I swear I saw him. He didn't get eaten, so he must be in the plains!" Without hesitation he took out a flare gun and shot it threw the tree into the air. The flares color was blue, which met retreating to the inner walls. Most of everyone saw it and quickly turned around. Later Nathan was sitting at the front of the forest, when a titan appeared! "Hmm… time for my first kill!" He stated with pride. He hooked around the titans waste and spun around him and flew up.

While the titan was looking at the ground, Nathan struck from above. "Ha!" The titan fell to its knees and collapsed face first. As he stood over the titan dancing, the abnormal, and crawler appeared threw the depths of the forest. "Oh come on!"

Chapter 4 coming soon…


	4. Attack on Titan Chapter 4

Attack on Titan

Chapter 4 what happened?

As the abnormal and the crawler sprinted to the outside of the woods everyone stood in fear wondering what to do. "So what do we do Commander?" A trainee said frightened. "Get to your horses and head to the wall!" Erwin shouted to the crowd of soldiers. We all stood in disbelief, but I wasted no time. I sprinted to my horse and rode of onto the trail leading to the wall. Soon everyone followed behind.

"Seems like you don't waste time!" The solider next to me stated with a smirk. "By the way my name is Daniel, Danny Daniel." Daniel said. "Well I'm Nathan." I answered. While riding we finally reached the wall, however, something unspeakable happened. The wall was breached! Titans where at the wall and cannon balls where flying everywhere!

"Follow me!" Erwin commanded. He abandon his horse and flew up onto the top of the wall. "Well lets go!" Daniel shouted over the noise of cannon fire. We maneuvered up to the top of the wall and realized out of the Hundred of men, only 78 made it back. The abnormal or the crawler probably did this. "Now what?" Another trainee asked.

"Try and make it to the clock tower alive" Erwin commanded, and zoomed away. "So now what?" Daniel asked. "I don't even know…" I answered. Time pasted any many people tried to follower Erwin, however most ran out of gas, or got chomped by the jumper. "Should we try?" I asked Daniel. "Nah, a solution will come soon…"

More time pasted and it seemed to get dark out, however the titans still camped from the ground. "Well where sleeping in tonight, don't roll of the wall…" I said tired. Soon just before our eyes, one of the leaders in a Survey Corp squad zoomed to the top of the wall evading the jumper. "You guys ok?" She asked. "Yeah…" We replied. "Well where staying here for the night till reinforcements come, so make yourself comfortable. "By the way I'm Angie" So we all laid on the hard pavement of the wall and fell right asleep.

Chapter 5 Coming soon…


	5. Attack on Titan Chpater 5

Attack on Titan

Chapter 5 The Mission

The next day everyone was awake bright and early to see if the titans where still at the bottom of the wall, and to our surprise they were still there. "Now what captain Angie?" Daniel asked. "Well seems the reinforcements got eaten trying to reach us…" Angie replied. Everyone stood scared. As we all thought of a plan I slowly rose from the hard pavement of the

Wall. "Hey Nathan, don't you think Angie has a nice butt?" Daniel asked. "Uh…" Without notice Angie slapped Daniel to the side of the wall, so close to the edge that the titans can touch the ground. More time passed as we thought of a plan, but every time we tried put it into action some of the recruits died. Later me and Daniel starting making our own plan of

Getting to get to the Clock Tower. "Uh…Captain I have a way to get to the Tower, but it involves 2 sacrifices." I said. "Well what is it?" Angie asked. Well the plan was simple. Two people needed to jump of the wall onto the roof attracting the attention of the Titans, while everyone zooms past to the Clock Tower. However, everyone was silent for the sacrifice part, so I volunteered.

"Anyone else?" Angie asked. Soon Daniel volunteered. Soon the plan was in action! Everyone prayed, and wished Good luck to us. "LEEROOY!" Daniel and I screamed. We surprisingly landed safely on the roof and sprinted of. The other zoomed over the titans, however 2 got snatched by the jumper. As we ran we soon had to jump house to house. "Hey this is like parkour!" I said to myself.

We jumped, flipped, and ran, however the titans where right behind us smashing the buildings. Soon it was time for the finally part. I grappled to the top of the Clock Tower, however Daniel hook unhooked him from the wall, and he fell to the building. "SHIT!" he screamed. A titan spotted him and was ready to pounce. I knew I couldn't leave him. I boosted onto the titan who was about to grab him and slashed the nape clean off. He fell onto the concrete ground.

I put him on my shoulder, and zoomed to the Clock Tower window. Everyone clapped and cheered at our bravery, and heroism, however it wasn't over. The tower started to shake, but was still stable. Anything could happen…

Chapter 6 Coming soon…


	6. Attack on Titan Chapter 6

Attack on Titan

Chapter 6 the Battle

As the tower shook and trembled, the roof started to come to us! "Everyone we need to take one last stand! Everyone kill as many titans as you can, and head to Wall Sina!" Erwin shouted over the trembling. Everyone stood thinking it was the end, but I wanted to make it count. I jumped out the window and starting zooming at the titans!

Daniel and Captain Angie followed behind. "Hey dude!" Daniel shouted. "If we die we die like bosses!" "Got that right!" I replied. We took a look back and saw everyone else jumping out the window; however the people who stayed got crushed by the tower. Soon the titans approached! We took no hesitation and sliced the nape and kept on going to Wall Sina! Our cloth was covered in blood. As we zoomed we still say many people get chomped, or grabbed, but we kept on going.

Soon we eventually made it to the other side of Wall Rose. "We…really did it…" I stated exhausted. "We are awesome!" Daniel shouted. "In your face titans!" "Come on you two lets warn the King both walls have been breached." Angie commanded. After the slaughter Daniel, Angie, and some other survivors, including me sent of to the castle to warn the king about the walls.

As we walked threw the streets, many people stopped and stared at all of us. Soon we reach the castle of the king. "We quietly walked in and waited. "Why are you here?" The King asked. "Well your majesty, both the inner walls have been breached!" Angie explained. "What?!" The King shouted. "This cant be! We need to more troops and some construction workers to fix these walls."

"Now leave my presents at once!" He commanded. Soon the guards came and threw us out. "Great, now what?" I asked "Well I think if these walls are breached, this one might be next." Daniel explained.

Chapter 7 coming soon…


	7. Attack On Titan Chapter 7

Attack on Titan

Chapter 7 Preparation

While on the ground the military police ordered us to leave, but I thought to myself, WERE? "Guys where are we supposed to go?" I asked. "Well, everyone might be on the wall, so we should check there." Angie stated. So we boosted up to the top of the wall, and to our surprise, everyone was there! We spotted commander Erwin, and the rest of the troops just staring down at the ground. "So what do we do?" A cadet asked Erwin. "We need to fight back!"

He shouted. All the conversations that where happening stopped and everyone turned around looking at Erwin. "We are going to take back what's ours! Everyone follow me!" Erwin commanded. We all flew of the wall, and waited in the streets of wall Sina. "What are we doing here?" Angie asked Erwin. "There's going to be a supply of gas, and swords, where taking back Wall Rose." Erwin answered.

Some time passed, and the supplies came. "Prepare for war everyone, we take back Rose tomorrow!" Erwin commanded. Everyone gasped, and asked "Tomorrow?" I stood with a blank look, and soon that look turned into a grin. "Yes! My first ever life, or death mission!" I shouted. "Dude are you mad?" Daniel asked "This is going to be the end of us!

"Not quite" Angie interrupted. "I have a little trick up my sleeve." Later on that day, we zoomed around the streets preparing for the take back of Wall Rose. "Dude I can't wait till tomorrow!" I stated excited to Daniel. "Why? It's going to be the end of humanity…" Daniel

Said with a frown. "Come on cheer up! This is going to be awesome!" I said, then zoomed of into the distance. Soon it was night fall. Everyone had their own bunk bed, and bunk mate. I was pared up with Daniel, While Angie was pared up with Erwin. "So what do you think tomorrow is going to be like?" I asked Daniel. "Shut up Nathan!" He replied, "Now go to sleep!" With that last shout I drifted off into a deep sleep.

Chapter 7 Coming soon…


	8. Attack on Titan Chapter 8

Attack on Titan

Chapter 8, Live or Die

It was the next day, almost everyone threw up because of fear, or started to cry there eyes out, however Angie, Daniel, and I kept our cool. "I have an announcement, I will not be guiding you on this mission, however Captain Levi will." Erwin stated. "Who's Levi?" I asked. "Only the best titan slayer there is!" Angie said bravely. "Yeah, people said he killed more than 100 titans!" Daniel added. "Wow he must be well known!" I said. Time pasted by and we where heading to Wall Rose. "Now…don't want to see any time of crying, you see someone about to get eaten you save them, now then lets take back Wall Rose!" Levi stated excited. "Wow, he's usually quiet…" Angie stated. "Erwin told him to act excited.

We all zoomed off the wall and started the titan slaying! Me and Daniel decided to go the west, since it had the least titans. "Let's do this!" I stated excited. I jumped on top of the house, hooked on to the titan's neck, and took it down with one swing of my swords. "Hahahaha!" I laughed. Daniel took down the rest walking to the corner of the wall. "Hey lets go see if Angie is ok." I stated. We zoomed back to the middle and spotted Angie trapped in a house surrounded by titans! "We have to save he-"Before I can finish, Daniel flew away in the distance! "YOU PUSSY!" I shouted to him in the distance. "Lets do this Nathan…you can do this!" I told myself.

I flew to the house and killed titans left and right. While killing one of the titans grabbed me by the leg. "No! No! NO!" I screamed in terror! I thought it was gg, but to my own surprise, Captain Levi killing the titan just in time, and stated, "Save the girl."


End file.
